Spoiled Child
by Teiden
Summary: Deidara has always gotten everything he wanted, but can he get the most important thing? SasoDei, Oneshot. May turn into a story later if i feel like it.


Deidara couldn't stand it.

How dare that asshole, well… be such an asshole! So what if he dated almost every girl on the campus and took them on expensive dates? That doesn't mean he cant actually be gay! It actually took him to date every girl in school to figure it out. Truth be told, Deidara, the hottest guy in the Junior class, had fallen for the hottest guy from the Senior class. He knew this kid only because he took all advanced classes, meaning he got stuck with the guy for half the day, including art. He truly rather would have fallen for any other person, but cupid could be such a bitch. The cold hearted bastard; he was in love with a man named Akasuna Sasori, and damn was he a sexy redhead. Deidara found himself almost drooling at the sight of the other.

But when he confessed his feelings, very bravely, these were the words he was given…

"Don't even joke with me you little brat. Like I'd believe that you of all people could fall in love with me? Your nothing but a spoiled child that treats his friends like shit, your just lucky they're to stupid to realize it. Don't waste my time…"

And then the redhead walked off without blinking an impassive eye.

It was infuriating! He tried to get the other's attention after that but he couldn't even get a glance. But sometimes, if he ignored the redhead (which was beyond hard to do) he would notice brown eyes looking at him every now and then. But he could never get anything but that. And as a few weeks passed, it started to get worse. Wet dreams taunted him. Gym class (which he had the misfortune of sharing with the senior just out of random luck) in the showers. The worst was when he got paired up with the other for an English assignment and ended up getting a boner when they were doing research.

But he also saw over those few weeks that Sasori was right about everything he had said. He had wasted the other's time with such a petty and simple confession. He did treat his friends like shit and never gave it a second thought. And why should he have fallen in love with someone such as the other? It was entirely possible that Sasori wasn't even gay. Lastly, it almost did sound like a joke when he said it. He showed no feeling or emphasis, he just said 'I love you and we're going to go out, un', as if Sasori was something he could get instantly like everything else. Sasori was a human that couldn't be fooled by simply words, he would have to do something worth his time, worth his love.

And after the longest time of thought, it came to him.

When their teacher had given them a creative writing assignment in English to write a poem, it was the perfect chance. He thought about everything and eventually, things just flowed out with truth, much to his miserable despise. When it was his turn to go up and do his presentation, he locked eyes with the redhead first that was in the back of the room. Standing in front of the entire class, he spoke…

"I am the Spoiled Child

Why do you look at me like that?

I'm sweeter than honey dipped in sugar

Why is it only your cold eyes,

That break my free spirit so?

Is it because I have all that I please?

Beauty to spare,

But never to give

Riches so blinding,

Not even a lord could compare?

Perhaps it is sickening to you that I have slaves to bend and bow?

From all over the world they serve me,

And me only

I treat them as low as they are

This is best so they know their place

So gaze all you want

I drink a wine richer than life

I sing a song more melodic then the Humming Bird's

I grow more lovely every passing day with the Moon's and Sun's blessing

I glow longer than a star and shine brighter than any diamond

It is I, The Spoiled Child, that has been given everything

But yet you defy me,

The one thing I desire most

The thing that no one else cared to give,

Or let me receive

And that is you My Love, the one that gazes oh so bitterly

So gaze all you want

For I am the Spoiled Child, and will die the Spoiled Child"

Everyone in the class clapped, him being proud of himself for two reasons. The first was that he managed to force down all his 'un's' and 'hn's' while speaking. Secondly, he was happy that he managed to create a more proper confession then the first one, even if the elder didn't notice it…

After that, he didn't really feel like going to class, so he skipped till the end of the day and went to his locker once everyone was gone. He got to and from school from his car anyway, so he didn't have to worry about the bus or anything. But when he was about to open his locker in the empty hall, a fist slammed on it. Turning around, he saw Sasori. Now, Deidara really wasn't the shy type, but instinct told him to move back against the lockers, making him cornered with the older boy towering over him.

"Brat, that little poem of yours wasn't a message to me was it?"

"What if it was, hn?"

"…"

The impassive brown eyes taunted him. They were beautiful and entrancing to the point of madness. He couldn't take it.

He pushed up slightly and took the redhead's lips for his own, closing his eyes immediately at the soft and lifting feeling he got. Enjoying the moment of self indulgence, he only faintly realized that Sasori was kissing back. The only problem being was the other wanted to go much slower than he really desired, he wanted to show the redhead his true excitement and happiness. But when he tried to go even a little bit faster, Sasori pulled away with a smirk.

"I knew it. Your still a selfish brat that can't just take what he's given."

He heard the words, but he was to stunned to react.

"Nothing is going to happen unless you change, Deidara."

He got pushed up against the lockers one more time for one last kiss, that was much shorter than the last one, before Sasori left. He felt half full after that. And since he understood what the other had said, he knew he was going to feel like that for a while. Though, the sooner he changed, the sooner he could have his beloved. Now of course, he knew it would not be easy to change, he knew this and dreaded it. Be he did love Sasori more than he could possibly imagine, and it still surprised him that he had fallen so far down into those brown eyes, but he would change.

For Sasori.


End file.
